1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic recording medium having a flexible non-magnetic film base and a magnetic layer thereon comprising magnetizable particles dispersed in a resinous binder in combination with a fluorinated silane ester as a lubricant.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
A magnetic recording medium whether used for audio recording, video recording, or other magnetic recording purposes comes in contact with tape guide members, magnetic heads and the like during use. In the case of a video tape recorder, where high tape velocities are encountered, the tape must have a sufficient wear resistance and a relatively small friction coefficient if it is to run smoothly and steadily for a long time. Magnetic recording tape which has an increased friction coefficient vibrates at the tape guide members and at the magnetic heads during the recording operation or the reproducing operation, so that the recorded signals or the reproduced signals are distorted from the originals. In some cases, a so-called "Q" sound due to vibration of the magnetic recording tape is encountered.
Efforts have been made to overcome the above-described defects and to impart lubricity or smoothness to the magnetic recording tape, but no completely satisfactory lubricant for magnetic recording tapes has yet been obtained. For example, it has been suggested to use lubricants such as a silicone fluid, castor oil, molybdenum disulfide, graphite, higher fatty acids or the like, the lubricant being mixed into a magnetic layer containing a magnetic powder such as gamma ferric oxide and a binder such as polyvinyl chloride. Magnetic recording tapes containing such lubricants exhibit some wear resistance, but not to a sufficient degree. When a large quantity of the lubricant is mixed into the magnetic layer in order to further increase the wear resistance, a so-called "blooming" occurs on the magnetic layer. The blooming results from the lubricating agent exuding on the surface of the magnetic layer and becoming separated therefrom. As a result, the surface of the magnetic recording tape gets rough, and more powder comes off from the magnetic recording layer.